Truth To Be Told
by Blair C. Waldorf
Summary: What if Blair didn't go home after the infamous night she shared with Chuck in Victrola? Set during 1x07. Enjoy! (Chuck/Blair)


TRUTH TO BE TOLD

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Chair fanfiction! I hope all of you Chair fans will like it. It's set during season 1 episode 7. What would happen if Chuck never lift Blair at home after the infamous night they had in Victrola? See for yourself... XOXO -B.

Blair Waldorf has never seen this coming. She always thought that her Prince Charming (Nate Archibald) would never stop loving her but there he was standing in front of her and not responding the question which meant so much for his girlfriend. She repeated herself; "Do you love me?" He couldn't answer again. Blair let out a sigh. "Look Nate all I ask for you to tell me the truth. Please Nate I deserve it. At least say something don't stand there and look into my face like an idiot!" Nate finally come to sense and tried to answer her question on the best way possible for him. "Blair, I actually don't know… I care about you trust me, I do but I don't really know my feelings towards you can be named as… love…" Blair got angry but didn't show so much. "You know what Nate? This is your problem. You never know what you want. You never could be able to decide whether you love me or Serena. And I'm sick of it Nate. This is over Nate, for good." Nate was in shock. He never thought that Blair Waldorf, the girl of his childhood dreams wanted to break the things between them. But she was right because even if she was in his childhood day dreaming she was never alone. There was a certain blonde head girl in his dreams as well. He wasn't able to say anything so he just stood there in silence watch Blair go away from him in a certain black limo. When Chuck opened the door of the limo he couldn't understand what was going on because Blair came out of it alone without her blonde boy-toy. He asked sarcastically; "Where is your dear ol' Nathaniel, princess?" She tried to fake a smile but couldn't succeed on it. "I think we just broke up." Chuck couldn't believe his ears. The couple of all times, the best friends of him were broken up? But, why? He couldn't help but asked; "What happened B.?" She laughed a little and responded; "I don't want to talk about it, I just want to escape. It's what this place is for, right?" And with those words they get into Victrola. Even she said she didn't want to talk about it he knew better. "I know you said you don't want to talk about it but let me help to get out of curiosity. What happened, Waldorf?" Blair sighed; "I was talking with Jenny this morning. She told me that Nate kissed her at the ball and convinced his love for Serena. I know it sounds ridiculous but it all made sense to me because she was wearing her mask and Nate told her that he wasn't over Serena. I was in shock when I heard this awful thing. I yelled at Jenny even she didn't do anything wrong. After the conversation between Jenny and me, the Archibald family came for dinner. A few moments later Nate and The Captain went outside to smoke. After their horrible conversation I went next to him and asked him if he loved me or not. You know what he said? He said _nothing. _Chuck absolutely _N-O-T-H-I-N-G! _He stood there in silence and I had to repeat myself. After the second time he come to his senses and told me that he didn't know. God, how could someone not know about how they feel for one another?" She looked like she was about to cry but Chuck knew very well that she wouldn't cry in front of all those people in the club. Chuck landed his hands on her shoulders and made her look into his eyes. "I truly am sorry Waldorf. I apologize for having an idiot as a best friend." They both giggled. "But the biggest question is how do you feel?" She sighed again and replied; "Relief. I actually feel relief." Then she turn to face the stage and added; "You know I got moves." Chuck felt something warm inside of his body and asked with a flirty voice; "Really, then why don't you go up there and dance a little your highness?" She laughed; "I'm just saying I've got moves." He replied with a smirk; "Come on you are ten times hotter then all those women up on stage." Then he laughed a little. "I know what you are doing Bass. You really don't think I would go up there do you?" Chuck smirked; "I know you wouldn't." Blair mirrored his smirk and replied; "Guard my drink." Chuck was actually in shock. The prim and propitiate Blair Waldorf was actually going to dance in front of all those people for him. The idea of it made Chuck a little bit proud. He managed to make a minx out of her. He laughed a little to his thought. Actually the truth was he didn't do anything to get the minx outside. It just happened. He cleared his mind from all those thoughts because Blair was actually on stage staring at him while she was dancing a little. Then she threw her head band to him. He watched her with satisfied eyes. Then she turned around to show the audience her back and started to unbutton her dress. When she finally let go the dress Chuck stood up as she stood her arms up on air. She was so beautiful and innocent yet so sexy at the same time. She wasn't actually lying when she said those words about her moves. She really did have hell of a move. While she was on her knees and playing with her pearl necklace a man showed up behind him and asked; "Who's that girl?" Chuck replied, couldn't take his eyes of her; ""I have no idea." While the man murmured something he couldn't hear him because he was so charmed by the certain brunette in front of him. When she walked back to her spot with Chuck she had a huge smile on her face. "See I told you. " Chuck smirked back and replied; "I've never loved being defeated this much." She giggled. "I think we are done here. Do you want to go home?" Blair nodded. Then they got out side of the club, Blair wearing Chuck's jacket. They got into the limo with smiles on their faces. They stayed quit for a couple of minutes just staring at each other than Blair broke the silence and said; "Thanks for the lift home." Chuck replied; "You were amazing up there." Than he saw Blair landing on his face with her ruby lips on his awesome ones. He broke the kiss and asked; "You sure?" Blair wasn't sure at all but the question made her realize something. She was sure. She was sure that she wanted lose her virginity. But the problem was she didn't want to lose it to Nate. And Chuck was always there for her every time she needed him. He always comforted her. Always cared about her. Deep down Blair believed that Chuck was someone right for her future. Maybe not for her reputation but for her mental health because Chuck kept her sane. While all these thoughts were running inside of her head she was kissing her partner-in-crime passionately. They were all over each other in a minute. And that was the way she lost her virginity to Chuck Bass on the back of his limo. She expected him to lift her to her penthouse after sex but surprisingly he insisted her to go to the Palace with him. Blair couldn't resist him anymore and she accepted his offer. Because the last 60 minutes were the most passionate and alive minutes of her life. They went back to Chuck's suite and get into the bed as quickly as possible. _Two rounds in one night, huh Waldorf? You really surprise me tonight. _Chuck thought to himself while kissing Blair's neck. After the second time of their exhausting session they fell asleep on each other's arms. When Blair woke up in the morning, she had a huge head ache. _Probably because of the hangover_ she thought to herself. Then she realized that she wasn't in her room. And there was an arm around her waist. She finally came up with the images of last night. _I lost my virginity to CHUCK BASS?! What was I thinking?! I need to get out of here as soon as possible! _She horrified with the actions of last night. She tried to move his arm but he was so strong even in his sleep. Of course she could move his arm but if she did she would wake him up and that was the last thing Blair needed. Then she tried to pull herself out of his arm but whenever she tried that he just held her stronger and put a butterfly kiss on her neck. She would swear that he was awake if he wasn't that angelic. She admitted herself that there was no way out of this before waking him up so she waited for him to move. But he didn't. She turned back to face him. He was so pure while he was asleep. He wasn't the devil in his sleep. She hated to admit but he was so handsome too as well. And there was something he had that Nate never could manage to give her. Protectiveness and trust. He was holding her so tight and that made her feel comfortable, beautiful and secure. But he was Chuck Bass after all. He would probably kick her out of his suite right after he woke up. Blair continued to stare at him suddenly couldn't control herself and kissed him. Fortunately for her he didn't wake up. Unfortunately she felt amazing. Much better than Nate's lips. She tried one more time to move away from him and finally she thought she managed to move forward. But the only thing she managed was waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes to face Blair's perfect brown curls. He couldn't help but smile. He had been waiting for this moment to happen for a long time. But she didn't know. "Good morning, sunshine" he said with a sleepy voice. She literally froze. She couldn't manage to move or speak or even breathe. She felt his breathe on her neck and closed her eyes to control her nerves. She desperately wanted him, truth to be told. And there he was holding her and giving her butterfly kisses. She couldn't let Chuck continue to do such a thing to her and her body so she made him stop. He got pretty upset by her reaction. "Waldorf if you don't want me then why are you still in my bed?" She felt tears in her eyes and tried to get out of the bed. When he saw her face he realized his mistake and pulled her closer to him. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She laughed like crazy; "Do you want me to tell you what's wrong, Bass? There here we go, I'm Blair Waldorf, your best friends ex-girlfriend and one of your closest friend. You took my virginity and if Nate finds out we can both consider ourselves death! But you are right _nothing _is wrong with our situation right now!" He felt like throwing up. The idea of Nate made him sick. He always loved that boy as a brother but he certainly didn't want to share his lover with him. "Oh Waldorf, still thinking about your poor Nathaniel, huh?" Blair sighed and replied; "My relationship with Nate does not exist anymore Chuck and you know it. The thing makes me wonder is what would happen to our friendship when he finds out. I mean I may not be in love with him right now but it doesn't means that I don't care about him. I do and so do you." Chuck knew she was telling the truth. But only thing he could think was how to be with her. "I know Blair. But the thing is I want to know how you feel about this thing between us. How do you feel Blair?" Blair couldn't answer his question. _What is this? Why is he asking this to me? _She thought. Chuck couldn't wait any longer. "Blair, did the events of last night meant anything to you?" He was angry, truth to be told. But he tried not to show it. Of course Blair knew better. "Chuck, I don't understand. Why are you questioning me like this?" Chuck took a deep breath and answered her question. "Blair, I haven't been honest with you for a long time. Here is the real part of the story in my perspective." Blair was scared, truth to be told. She wasn't sure that she would like the reality. Actually she wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Let's start from the very first beginning. About 13 years ago we met in front of the elementary school. You were wearing a navy blue dress and a matching head-band. Your hair was the most amazing hair I've ever seen in my 4 year old life. You were shinning. I wanted to talk with you so badly but I couldn't come up with a good dialog. Then I realize that I was wearing a navy blue bow-tie too just like your head-band. I found it as an opportunity to talk with you. Do you remember, B.?" Blair couldn't help but giggle a bit. Of course she remembered that they. That day was the first day she met with her Prince Charming. Well at least she thought he was. But she didn't remember the day just because of Nate she also remember it because she met the other two most important people in her life. Serena van der Woodsen and Chuck Bass. "Of course I remember Chuck. How could I forget the very first day I met with all of you in first place?" Chuck smiled; "So you do remember what I told you, right?" Right in that very moment they were 4 again. Blair Waldorf, standing out of a building staring at everyone around her. And Chuck Bass was staring at her. "_Hello there. My name is Chuck Bass. I wanted to talk with you because I liked your taste of fashion. Look our clothes are matching!" _Chuck jumped up and down with excitement. "_Oh dear lord you are right! I've never thought that someone could have a taste of fashion as good as mine in here. By the way my name is Blair Waldorf; it's so nice to meet you Chuck." _Chuck was full of happiness. The girl in front of her was not only beautiful but smart and classy. Of course he wasn't aware of the fact that he could be in love in that very moment but he felt his heart beat so fast whenever she talks with him. "Of course I remember the conversation between us Chuck and our matching out-fits. Keep going please I started to get curious about it." Chuck and Blair both didn't realize that they were still in the bed so close to each other while Chuck was continued his story. "That first 3 hours of elementary school was the best moments of my life in age of 4. You were all over me because you didn't have any other thing to do. Then the blondes happen." Chuck remembered the moment when Serena and Nate walk into their conversation and stole Blair's attention. _"Hi guys. We were playing over there and we saw you two giggling so much and we wanted to ask you guys if we can join you or not." _Serena asked the question with one of her breath taking smiles. And Nate continued; _"We really like to be your friends. I'm Nate Archibald and my friend here is Serena van der Woodsen." _Blair was staring at Nate like he was the only person in the world. Chuck was unfortunately aware of that. Blair also liked Serena so much. She thought to herself._ The girl can be my best friend and Nate can be my Prince Charming. _Before Chuck could say anything Blair replied; _"Of course you can join us guys we would like to have you as our friends. By the way I'm Blair Waldorf and this friend of mine is Chuck Bass." _Chuck could do nothing but smile. That was the first day of elementary school and he lost his very best friend (and lover) to that blue-eyed golden boy. "You accept the friendship offer of Nate and Serena. You were always staring at Nate and he was always between you and Serena. Sooner or later Serena became your best-friend and Nathaniel became mine. I was always aware of your interest in Nate. Of course he was always well Nate-fused." Blair laughed at Chuck's words. Seeing her laugh like that always melted his heart. "Then again you weren't aware of my interest in you. Nate was into both you and Serena, you were into Nate, I was into you and Serena was well Serena. This goes on and on until the important day in 6th grade." The story was getting interesting. Blair couldn't believe her ears that little Chuckles was into her. Well at least she knew that it was only a childhood crush. Right? "What happened on the day you are talking about Chuck?" Chuck's hand was on her waist and her hand was on his shoulder but none of them noticed it. "The day was October 7." Blair sighed. "The day when Nate and I started to date…" Chuck smiled shyly. "There was another important event that happened in that day do you know what Blair?" Blair was confused. Of course there was a big party on that night but she didn't know why that would be so important to Chuck. "There was a party on that night, do you mean that?" Chuck smirked. "No but something happened on that night as well." Blair got extremely curious. She wasn't really sure what was going on and that scares her but also she wanted desperately to find out. "Do you want to tell me what happened that night?" Chuck smiled shyly "That night was the night I lost my virginity to Whoregina." Blair laughed nervously. "Of course! How could I not understand that something important for you meant getting laid!" Chuck smirked and replied; "I can understand why you say that but trust me that is not the reason. Well sort of… That day Nate told me that he was going to ask you out and I act like I was so happy for you two but I actually was death inside. I tried to distract myself with alcohol because I had desperate feelings towards you. I did fine all day but when night came by it bring the party. You and Nate were all over each other and that nauseated me. And then like it wasn't enough for me to go crazy you kissed him. You… kissed… _him…"_ Chuck couldn't believe what he said to Blair. He couldn't believe himself. He had never explained his feelings towards Blair to anyone else but there he is telling how he feels about her while he was looking into her eyes. "When you kissed him I wanted to die. I just want to go there and punch Nate. But I couldn't because you were so happy. I couldn't destroy your happiness by telling you how I feel. I couldn't let my happiness destroy yours. And then I went directly to the bar to get drunk. After 3 shots, Georgina stopped by me. She was wearing a navy blue dress, just like the dress that you were wearing on the first day of the elementary school, the first time I saw you. She flirted with me like she did with everyone else. I guess she never thought I would go this far. We were just in 6th grade, for God's sake. Although we were just 12 she wasn't like a 12 year old teen. She was like a woman. And of course she was not a virgin." Chuck explained with a disgust voice. Blair was in a total shock. She couldn't believe her ears. Charles Bartholomew Bass was in love with her. With _her._ "I… I just… I don't know what to say… Can you please go on Chuck?" Chuck smiled shyly again. "Of course I'm not quite done yet. I accidentally did something while I was with Georgina in bed…" Blair made a disgust face. "I'm not sure that I really want to learn what you did with Whoregina in bed, Bass." Chuck chuckled. "I'm not going to talk about the sex Blair, calm down. Like I said, I did something wrong. I gave her an opportunity to blackmail me by…" Blair was so curious in that moment. Chuck continued; "Well… It's a little bit humiliating for me… But after all the things I admitted to you I guess I can admit this too… I… um… I moaned your name…" Chuck turned bit red. He wanted to cover his face with his hands because of embarrassment. He said it! He actually said it! What the hell he was thinking?! Did he really think that telling all those things to her would make her fall in love with him?! He was such an idiot. Well… at least he thought so. Blair felt tears in her eyes. "Chuck… that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard in my whole life. I always feel some sort of connection between you and me because you were the one who comforts me when I had issues with Nate or insecurities because of Eleanor. But I've never thought that you, _Chuck Bass_, could fall in love with someone else. Please don't get me wrong, I do not tell this to hurt you but … god your reputation made me believe that…" Chuck smiled and touched her left cheek. "I can understand what you mean. I do not judge you for it. I've never let anybody see this part of me." Blair was scared to ask but she couldn't let curiosity eat her inside bit by bit. Curiosity was a bitch. "Chuck…" Chuck smiled; "Yes Blair?" Blair was the one who got embarrassed in that moment. "Do you… um… still feel the same way that you felt for me all those years?" Chuck laughed out loud. Blair felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "What do you think Blair? I'm Chuck Bass." Blair couldn't stand to look him in the eyes anymore so she closed her eyes and didn't open them until Chuck kissed her forehead. "What do you think Blair? I'm Chuck Bass and I haven't been in love with anyone, hell, I haven't loved anyone as much as I love you. For a man like me, who cannot love everyone or anything, I'm loyal to the ones that I feel something about. That's why I haven't said anything to you all those years because I was afraid of losing you and Nate. I'm in love with you Waldorf but I also care about Nate too. He's like a brother to me. I've always been on his side no matter what. There was only one thing he did that I couldn't handle to be on his side. He cheated on you Blair. He cheated on you with your best friend. How could he? Hell, how dare he?! How could he not realize how wonderful his girlfriend was?!" Blair felt butterflies in her stomach. Of course she has been in love with Nate for years, well at least she thought she was but this, this was something different. She was feeling alive, happy, wanted and in love in that very moment all because of Chuck. Of course she always felt something special for him because he paid attention on her but she's never thought that thing could be love. She couldn't help but kiss him. He absolutely didn't expect it but he was so happy that she kissed him. She, _Blair Waldorf, kissed him! _"Chuck like I said I've always felt some kind of connection between you and me. I've never thought that I could fall for someone other than Nate but I guess I was wrong. I really want to try this. The thing between us. If you want it too, of course." Chuck was surprised that he didn't die because he felt like his heart skipped a beat or two. "Of course I want to try this Blair, I want nothing but this. Thank you for giving us a chance. How do you want to do this?" Blair smiled happily; "First I have to talk with Nate." Chuck's face fall and Blair grabbed his face with her hands; "To tell him that we are officially over. " He smiled again. And Blair continued: "But we can't be a couple officially right now." Chuck's face fall again and Blair kissed him hard this time. "Are you going to let me finish my sentences or are you just going to get sad before I end my sentences?" Chuck cuddled her up. "Okay, go on." Blair hugged him. "I want a week alone with you. I want to try this. But I don't want to be official right now. Let's keep this between us for a week and let's see if this will work or not. And also give Nate a week too. Maybe he won't even be caring about whom I am with but I can't take the risk to destroy your friendship with him. What do you think?" Chuck smirked. "Waldorf, you are a genius." So they spend Blair's birthday together. Nate showed up at the party but he couldn't get Blair's full attention. He did try to win her back but he couldn't be successful on it. Because Blair knew that Chuck was the only one who cared about her. Nate was just an attention whore. But she cared about Nate. Not as a boyfriend maybe but as a friend. Chuck and Blair tried this thing between them and they actually liked it. But Blair went to the Cotillion with Nate. That didn't affect their relationship thou. Blair made it clear that she didn't want Nate to be nothing more than her best friend. And later that night, Blair saved her last dance for the one who owns her heart. Then they went to the hotel room that Chuck booked for both of them. The night they spend together was considered as one of the best nights of their life. A week after that event they became official. First everyone was in shock. Serena get nauseated, Blair's minion didn't approve it but nothing was strong enough to change the fact that they were in love. "I don't care what people think about me. I based my relationship with Nate on the ideas of everyone except mine. I won't ruin us like that." And that was the sign for Chuck. The sign that Blair was going to be the mother of his children and he was right. Blair Cornelia Waldorf married with Charles Bartholomew Bass in the age of 23 with a big Upper East Side wedding. All of their family members and friends were so happy for them. Nate was the best man and Serena was the maid of honor. And they spent the rest of their life together with their 2 children. Henry and Audrey. Truth to be told, Chuck's never thought that the queen of his heart might love him back but she did and she did not regret it in any circumstances. Because they were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. They promised each other that the worst thing they ever did, the darkest thought they ever had they will stand by each other throw anything and they kept their promise. What they had was a great love and they still have it in their age of 91. Blair and Chuck Bass are meant to be together.

XOXO,

B.


End file.
